Borrow the Moonlight
by TerraSucks4evur
Summary: The time: midnight. The problem: Aang is having a nightmare. The solution: Katara. [extremely fluffy oneshot]


_**All right, I've thought of writing a fluffy avatar one-shot for quite some time now, but I've had MAJOR writer's block for a long time! Well anyways, here is my first Avatar one-shot. Hope you like it! –Elphaba!**_

**Borrow the Moonlight**

It was nearing midnight when she first heard his groans and whimpering. Fatigue enslaved her, but she was willing to make one last stop before turning in. Crawling over to the bed beside her, she climbed atop it and gently shook the figure.

'Aang…Aang…wake up…" she whispered. When he did not wake, she grew fearful. Sighing, she lay down beside him and wrapped her arms around his shivering shoulders.

Katara began to rock, whispering soothing messages into his ear. "Aang...wake up…don't worry it's all right…you're just having a bad dream…"

Her breath tickled his ear and suddenly, he bolted straight up with a struggled gasp. Aang, panting heavily, glanced around the room, his eyes analyzing every aspect- from Toph's petite body slowly rising and falling, to Sokka's violent snores causing him to rock a bit. The airbender slowly looked down and around his bed. Katara sat up, frozen. "Aang?" she asked quietly. "Are you all right?" Aang closed his eyes and lay back down.

"Yes." He murmured, muffled by his hands. Katara's parted lips met and she gave him a tiny encouraging smile, although she was facing his back.

She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his. She ran her hands up and down his arms, her fingers touching the outline of the tattoos hidden beneath his sleeve. She could feel him shiver slightly and brought him closer.

"Aang, tell me what happened."

Silence.

"Come on Aang, you can talk to me."

More silence.

Sighing, Katara merely sat still.

"I saw death." Aang replied quietly after a while. Katara sat up, dragging Aang with her. "You saw someone dying?" she said, her gaze locking with hers. Taking a deep breath, the avatar nodded. "Who was dying?" Aang shuddered once more and took another breath.

"You."

Katara gasped, gripping Aang's hand. She couldn't look at him. The way he had emphasized her name had brought fear to her mind.

"But it wasn't only you-"he said, gesturing to Toph and Sokka. Katara clasped a hand over her mouth. What did it mean? Why was Aang having these twisted, disturbing dreams? Katara could only picture the three bodies, lying on the ground…motionless…cold…but most of all…

…dead…

Aang made an attempt to embrace her, which Katara gratefully accepted. Together they sat on top of the bed, hugging each other tightly, strange tears forming in their eyes.

"I'm sorry Aang…" she murmured when they had pulled away. It broke Aang's heart to her the breaking in her voice. Without thinking, Aang placed his hand on her chin and forced her to look at him. "Katara, don't worry. I will _never_ let something like that happen to you."

The incredibly determination in his tone frightened Katara a bit. The moonlight that shone through the window slid onto his head, illuminating his fiery face. He seemed to be in a decent state, after just having been woken up from a nightmare.

Suddenly, his misty gray eyes locked with her cloudy blue ones. His hand left her chin and was now placed upon her cheek. Slowly, Katara's head drifted towards his.

Her heart beat against the inside of her chest furiously. She feared what she thought was coming, but at the same time anticipated it. Aang paused once their lips were half an inch apart, unsure of what to do next.

Katara sighed and decided to make up his mind for him.

She pressed her lips against his innocently, as an awkward first kiss would be. Taken off guard, Aang's eyes began to close slowly. He grasped Katara's hand tightly, responding to her kiss. His rebuttal to her unexpected action was filled with as much passion and determination as a twelve-year-old boy could possibly harbor.

Katara's head spun as she realized the consequences of what she had just accomplished. Not that she wasn't enjoying her first _real _kiss or anything…

Slowly, their lips parted, their eyes wide and stunned by their own actions.

""Um…sorry about hat." Katara murmured, grateful that it was dark, for her face had grown scarlet. Aang gave a nervous laugh also and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess I forgot all about my nightmare…" he stated dryly.

Katara gave a quiet laugh, but stopped short when Sokka began to stir. She shook her head, grinning. "Good night Aang." She whispered, beginning to turn away so she could lie down and rest. Suddenly, she felt two hands on her shoulders whirl her around as quietly as possible and one again, Aang's soft lips were placed upon hers.

Once he had pulled away, his expression was puzzled. "Did you…did you…_feel _anything?" he asked softly.

Katara began to stammer "Well I-I don't…don't think…uh…not really …" she stated awkwardly. What kind of question was that? Well, what kind of _answer_ was that?

Aang nodded slowly in agreement. "Guess so…"he thought aloud. He turned away to lie down also and whispered. "'Night Katara." Katara did the same and placed her head upon her pillow. "Good night…"she whispered, and then even quietly added" my little avatar…"

Aang, on the other hand managed to hear this and searched for Katara's hand. He eventually found it and gripped it, hoping she would respond. He could feel her response. Overwhelming thoughts filled both their heads, and that night, both kids fell asleep, hand in hand, two light-hearted smiles blossoming onto their faces.

**A/N: So how was it? Fluffy enough! I just felt like writing it because I wanted to start out as Katara as a motherly figure, but then I wanted her to slowly turn into a love possibility for Aang. Anyways this will NOT turn into a story so please do NOT suggest it. My other Avatar story, "Little Thing Called A Dare" WILL be a story so stay tuned! Thanks for reading! Now you got to review! Thanx!- Elphaba**


End file.
